Nuestro plan, estar juntos
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: No hay nada que quiera más Scorpius que pasar el resto de sus días junto a Rose, su rosa pelirroja. Lo malo es que no puede permitir que su mejor amigo -además de primo de la chica- Albus, se entere puesto que eso supondría la muerte inmediata. ¿Conseguirán llevar a cabo su plan? ¡Reto a las valientes! para el foro El Escorpion Que Coleccionaba Rosas


Rose estiró sus brazos desperezándose. Los EXTÁSIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ella, como buena Ravenclaw, aprovechaba cualquier momento para estudiar. Momento que se había transformado en varias horas. Se había cerrado tanto en su propia mente, en hechizos, contraembrujos además de un breve repaso a Pociones que se le había pasado la hora de la cena.

Aunque como Premio Anual, el hambre que pudiera sentir no era uno de sus problemas. Rose había bajado a las cocinas para pedir a Kreacher una pieza de fruta. El elfo, aunque desencantado, le ofreció una brillante **manzana** de un hermoso color verde.

Rose se sorprendió al ver cuán oxidada estaba la manzana encima de su escritorio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba estudiando?

La puerta de la Torre se abrió, dejando pasar al otro habitante. Un intenso olor a **chocolate**, que Rose reconocía como la colonia de **Malfoy**, se coló por sus fosas nasales. Rose adoraba ese olor, hacía que su chico le resultara aún más irresistible. Nada más olerle le entraban, literalmente, ganas de comérselo a besos.

Scorpius, con el rostro cansado, estaba parado en medio de la sala común de los premios anuales con su escoba en la mano. Rose se levantó de un saltó para darle un tierno beso en los finos labios del chico. Esa era otra cosa buena de compartir Torre con el Slytherin más inteligente, trabajador y luchador que ella conocía. Obviando a su primo Albus, que de trabajador tenía poco.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la práctica de **Quidditch**, mi titán?

La mezcla de preocupación junto con la tristeza en la cara del chico alertó a Rose. No pudo evitar ponerse en alerta, Scorpius a pesar de su naturaleza hermética siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella. Al menos desde que habían comenzado a salir ese verano.

-¿Ocurre algo, Scorpius? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

_-_**Albus va a matarme**. Rose, estoy seguro de que Albus lo sabe.

-¿Sabe el qué? ¿Lo nuestro? – Scorpius asintió- ¡Eso es imposible! Nos hemos cuidado de que no nos vean, huroncito.

-No me llames así. Tenemos que hacer algo. He pensado que quizás, si conseguimos despistarle…

-¡Siempre tenemos que despistarle! ¿Por qué no eres capaz de decírselo? Si tanto miedo te da, puedo decírselo incluso hasta yo.

-¡No!

El agudo grito que soltó Scorpius asustó a Rose. ¿Qué hacía que Scorpius no tuviera toda la seguridad que siempre demostraba? Durante los meses previos a que ella decidiera darle una oportunidad, él le había convencido que a no ser que no estuviera seguro, no actuaba. Típico prototipo Slytherin.

-Rose, Albus sospecha que tienes novio. Dice que te ves feliz, en otro mundo. Además, te vio con Frank en Hogsmade mientras nos cubría.

-Que sospeche lo que quiera. Que sospeche de Frank, aunque en ese caso tendría que preocuparse más por Hugo que por mí. Si no tienes más nada que decirme, que tengas buenas noches.

Y Rose, con un movimiento digno de melena copiado de su tía sin darle el acostumbrado beso de cada noche a Scorpius, decidió subir a su cuarto. A pesar de no tener motivo justificado, consideraba que la poca valía que estaba demostrando Scorpius era más que suficiente. No iba a ser ella la única que diera el cien por cien en esta relación. Oh, Merlín, no. Ya lo había hecho una vez, de la cual no salió bien parada. Y no le volvería a pasar.

-Buenas noches, Rose.

Scorpius se sentó en su butacón favorito, allí donde disfrutaba besando a Rose mientras el fuego sacaba a su pelo tantas tonalidades diferentes que Scorpius quedaba embelesado mirándola. _"Si sólo Rose supiera por qué no me atrevo a decírselo a Albus. Es lo que más deseo. No entiendo cómo no es capaz de verlo" - _pensó Scorpius –"_Si supiera que todo el clan Weasley pretende lanzarse sobre cualquiera que se acerque a su rosa cual manada de leones. Maldición…si sólo tuviera un poco de ayuda quizás…"_

Una idea - quizás no la más brillante de todas, pero eso ya se lo dejaba a su novia – cruzó por su mente. Tenía claro de quien obtener esa ayuda, es más, utilizaría cualquier medio para conseguirla…aun así si la otra parte no decidía colaborar.

Es por eso que a la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaba junto a su amigo Albus, no podía evitar lanzar miradas nerviosas a la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando que cierto chico de cabello oscuro, que traía loco al que – si todo salía bien- llegaría a ser su cuñado, se levantaran para ir a su encuentro.

Había contado con el apoyo de Rose, lo que le parecía extraordinariamente íncreible. Ella siempre tan racional, se disponía a hacer una locura.

-¿Crees que McLaggen quizás tenga algo con mi prima? Es guapo, muy a lo James Dean.

-Tu prima no volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra. Parece que no la conozcas.

-Igual crees que la conoces tú mejor, Malfoy.

Scorpius optó por morderse la lengua, como buena serpiente haría si ve que de un enfrentamiento no iba a salir bien parada. El movimiento en la mesa de los leones lo alertó, Hugo salía seguido de Frank Longbottom mientras que Rose hacía lo propio en la mesa de los águilas.

-¡Merlín! ¡Me he dejado los libros en la Torre! Nos vemos en Defensa, Al.

Su amigo – al que sabía que estaba traicionando- se despidió de él con la boca llena de tortitas. Según salió del comedor, caminó lo más rápido posible hacia el aula vacía en la que había quedado. Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con un enfurruñado Hugo al que el chico de los Longbottom intentaba hacer entrar en razón abrazándole por la espalda.

-Hugo no quiere colaborar, Scorpius. Considera que con ese descabellado plan que se te ha ocurrido a ti, cariño – Rose puso claro tono irónico en la última palabra-** Haciendo eso estamos firmando nuestra condena.** Y tengo que añadir que te tenía en mayor estima, hermano. ¿Cuántas veces te he cubierto?

-En eso tiene razón, cachorro. Si no hubiera sido por ella, nunca hubiéramos haber podido quedar. Recuerda las Navidades pasadas, lo que nos costó poder encontrarnos. Y estas, gracias a ellos las hemos pasado casi todos los días juntos.

-Aún así…no quiero que sufras Rosie. Te han hecho mucho daño.

-Hugo – Scorpius habló con voz solenme – sé que Rose es tu hermana, que la adoras por encima de todas las cosas, que es la única, aparte de mí desde estas Navidades, que conoce tu secreto; que te enseño a volar, te acortó los caninos.

-Maldita la hora en que lo hizo. Aunque esto te lo digo desde el cariño que te tengo como cuñada, Rose.

-Lo sé, Frank.

-Me estaba quedando un discurso genial. ¿No podías estaros callados hasta que acabara' Prosigo. Junto con Albus fuisteis quienes pasasteis lo peor a su lado pero…

-Scorpius siempre estuvo ahí también. Él consiguió que volviera a sonreír…

-De una manera tan tonta…

-…como contarme chites muggles que no entendía – Rose sonrió enamorada.

-Te quiero, Rose. – Scorpius se colocó al lado de la mesa donde la chica estaba sentada, dándole un beso corto pero intenso en esos labios que sabían siempre a manzana.

-Y yo a ti, Scorpius.

Hugo miró a su hermana; tenía que reconocer que jamás la había visto tan feliz. Si Scorpius era la razón de la sorprendente recuperación de Rose, bienvenido era. Frank susurró en su oreja.

-Ojalá algún día me atreva a hacer algo así por ti, cachorro. Te quiero. ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé, me lo demuestras ayudando a mi hermana tal y como la idiota serpiente que está ahí parada mirandola como un bobo tiene planeado. ¿A qué hora dices que tenemos que montar el pequeño show?

-Después de Pociones, en el Hall principal.

-Ahí tendrás a mi león, Scorpius.

-Muchas gracias a los dos. Se valora lo que estáis haciendo por un desconocido.

-Ah, no. Desconocido no. Si al final de todo esto ni siquiera llegas a casarte con mi hermana, te arranco la piel a jirones aunque no tenga mis fieros colmillos.

Todos los que estaban en el aula rieron a excepción de Scorpius, quien no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Rose se despidió, alegando que llegaba tarde a Runas mientras que Scorpius hizo lo propio con DCAO.

-¿No pretendes seguir el plan, verdad cachorro?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tienes otra idea en mente, lo noto. ¿Soy partícipe de ese plan también?

-Tú eres partícipe de todos mis planes. Sólo quiero que Scorpius me demuestre cómo de valiente puede llegar a ser una serpiente.

Hugo besó a Frank como nunca antes lo había hecho; la pasional determinación que su cachorro demostraba sorprendió al mayor, que temía la posible idea que su novio tenía en mente.

En clase de Pociones fue cuando Scorpius decidió lanzar la bomba. Con su prolija y estrecha caligrafía escribió una nota a su amigo, con el que compartía pupitre.

_"**¡Albus, el novio de Rose es Frank Longbottom!** Los vi hoy por la mañana en la Torre. Tenías razón."_

Después de leer la nota, Albus le contestó por el reverso.

"_Al final resulta que no tendré que derramar sangre. Él cuenta con mi bendición"_

Eso relajó a Scorpius, si Frank tenía la aprobación de Albus ¿Por qué no tentar a la suerte? Quizás el también la tendría.

Cuando sonó la campana, salieron del aula. Subieron todas las escaleras para llegar hasta el Hall, donde un montón de alumnos se agolpaban en las paredes, observando un punto en el centro.

Concretamente, el punto en el que estaba Hugo Weasley besando a Frank Longbottom como si su vida dependiera de ello. Scorpius pudo sentir la rabia agolpándose en su interior así como su amigo, a su lado, crispaba sus puños.

-Serás hijo de banshee. No sólo jugando con mi prima ¡También con mi primo! Conocerás el veneno de la serpiente, león.

Fue un visto y no visto; en menos de un segundo, Albus estaba en el centro moliendo a palos al desaventurado de Frank, que no hacía nada por defenderse.

Scorpius miró en rededor, topándose con la llorosa mirada azul de Rose, la cual abrazaba a su hermano pequeño evitando que este corriera a pegar a su primo, si bien este estaba casi matando a su pareja.

Los ojos de Rose se quedaron fijos en él. Ahora o nunca. Un coraje desconocido para él salió del fondo de su estómago en forma de grito.

-¡ALBUS, DETÉNTE! ¡LO VAS A MATAR!

-¡ES LO QUE SE MERECE! ¿Así que te gusta jugar con los **Weasley**, verdad? Toma.

De una patada, volaron de la boca del chico varios dientes. ¿Cómo era que nadie avisaba a un profesor? "Por supuesto" se dijo "Todos se han largado de aquí"

-¡EL NOVIO DE ROSE SOY YO, ALBUS! ¡DEJALE A ÉL EN PAZ!

Scorpius se quedó paralizado cuando su amigo – al que apenas se le podía reconocer por la rabia que inundaba sus ojos- rompió a reír histéricamente.

-¡¿Me estás queriendo decir que acabo de desgraciar al pobre de Frank porque eres un cobarde de mierda?! Qué típico tuyo, tío. ¿Siempre has sido tú verdad? Tenía mis esperanzas de que fueras tú. En Navidades Rose no paraba de hablar de ti, pero luego enmudeció a sí que supuse que sería otro.

-Albus, eres incorregible.

-Prima, considero que podréis perdonarme dicho defecto ante tamaña mentira que os habéis montado a mis espaldas. ¡Mirad como he dejado a Frank, por Merlín!

-No pasa nada, amigo. Te lo perdonaré en cuanto recupere todos mis dientes.

-Eso si te perdono a ti. ¿Desde cuándo estás con mi primo? Espera, espera. Dime que no es el chico de Córcega.

-No es el chico de Córcega.

-¿Me estás mintiendo?

-Sí.

-Menudos amigos tengo, unos mentirosos. Luego hay escasez de alumnos en Slytherin. ¡Já!

-Albus.

-Dime Rose.

-¿Nos das tu bendición?

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema. El caso ahora es que os la den vuestros padres – dijo señalando a su amigo y a su prima – y que ha vuestro padre no le dé un infarto cuando se entere de todo lo que hacen sus hijos a sus espaldas.

-¡Merlín! ¡Nos habíamos olvidado de papá!

Y Scorpius, mirando a Frank, el cual sangraba bastante por una de la laceraciones en su cara, supo que tendrían que idear otro plan nuevo junto a esos hermanos Weasley que les quitaban el sueño, el hambre pero les daban un motivo para vivir, un plan en esta vida...Estar juntos.


End file.
